Underground laboratory
|image = S2e11 lab.png |type = Laboratory |owner = Ford Pines |employees = |address = |first = Tourist Trapped (Entrance) Gideon Rises (Interior) |last = Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future |times = 11 }} The underground laboratory is Ford's room underneath the Mystery Shack, the entrance to which is hidden behind a vending machine in the gift shop, the code to which is A-B-1-C-3. It serves as Ford's main base of operations in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and is one floor below his private study. History Season 1 In "Tourist Trapped," Stan is shown mysteriously entering a room behind a vending machine, marking the end of the episode. Far later in "Dreamscaperers," the lab is flashed on Bill Cipher's body when he is demonstrating to Gideon that he knows many things. Later in the episode, when Bill is disguised as Soos he opens a "memory door" in Stan's mindscape where he finds Stan about to enter through the vending machine, saying "If only people knew the truth, that hidden behind this vending machine I secretly have a..." Bill/Soos gets bored and closes the door before Stan finishes his sentence. The inside of the room is finally revealed in "Gideon Rises," where Stan has collected all of the Journals. He then enters codes from them to activate a portal-like device which activates, to Stan's grim pleasure. Season 2 The scene from "Gideon Rises," continues where it left off in "Scary-oke." Stan continues his work there, seemingly oblivious to the zombie attack being shown on the security monitor. The lab also makes an appearance in "Society of the Blind Eye," where Stan is continuing his work on the portal. In "Not What He Seems," Dipper finally finds out about the lab. He attempts to shut down the portal, but a gravity anomaly impedes his efforts. He urges Mabel to press the shutdown switch, but Stan convinces her not to. The portal then explodes, destroying most of the laboratory. Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Stan, and Ford are seen in the underground laboratory in "A Tale of Two Stans," in which Stan and Ford tell their life stories while they all hide from the government agents. At the end of the episode, Ford connects a memory erasing gun to the periscope in the totem pole to emit a signal to wipe the memories of all the agents. At the beginning of "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Ford comes out of the vending machine entrance wrangling a Cycloptopus, and later returns through the door to the lab once he captures it. Later in the episode, Dipper accidentally falls through a weak spot in the Mystery Shack's foundation and into the lab, where Ford begins to reprimand Dipper for being there since it's not safe until he sees Dipper's 38-sided die. They then play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons in the lab, and Ford tells Dipper about his infinity sided die. Eventually, they move their game from the lab to the living room because they need more room. At the end of the episode, back in the lab, Ford stows away the infinity die and tells Dipper that he's dismantled the portal, which created a rift that he's contained. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," Dipper vents to Ford in the lab about Stan insisting on speaking his mind for his election campaign. In turn, Ford gives Dipper mind control ties that he made for Ronald Reagan's masters, and then continues to read his journal. In "The Last Mabelcorn," the lab is seen during Ford's flashback about Bill, during the test run of the portal where Fiddleford accidentally gets sucked into it, and later when Ford shuts down the portal. The lab is seen near the end of "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," when Dipper comes into it after talking to Mabel about summer ending. Ford comes down from a ladder and tells Dipper they "need to focus on the mission," and asks for the rift so they can repair it with the alien adhesive they retrieved earlier. But to his dismay, Dipper realizes he brought down the wrong backpack and doesn't have the rift. Appearance In order to get inside the laboratory, Stan has to go through a series of security measures. First he unlocks the vending machine code, goes down a set of stairs behind it, opens a panel beside the elevator and inputs the alchemical symbols for "composition," "pulverize," "digestion," and "fusion," followed by the 'down' button. He then gets inside the elevator and rides it to the third floor. The laboratory room is filled with retro-futuristic-looking computers, gadgets, and machines, all of them constantly working. At the end of the room is a desk with many electronic devices and on the side, it has the symbol of Stan's burn mark. On the desk there is a picture of Dipper and Mabel, and in the shelf below a series of books in which Stan hides the ''Journal 1''. Near the desk, there is a door entering into a room that contains the universe portal. Surveillance center When Stan enters the lab, he walks by the base of the Totem pole which is located outside of the Shack. If looked at closely, a periscope is seen inside the pole. Even more so, a surveillance screen is seen on the bottom with an image of trees from somewhere outside of the Mystery Shack. During "Scary-oke," the surveillance screen showed Dipper and Mabel on the run from the zombies, but Stan was too focused on his work with the portal machine to notice. And in "A Tale of Two Stans," Ford connects a memory erasing gun to the wiring of the periscope to broadcast a signal through the Totem pole, wiping the memories of the government agents outside. As seen in the flashback during the same episode, the surveillance device was just a simple antenna tower before Stan enclosed it in the Totem pole while converting the house into the Mystery Shack. Sightings Trivia *In "Dreamscaperers" Bill foreshadows Stan entering the lab when he briefly displays an image of the laboratory's interior before its actual appearance in "Gideon Rises." ru:Подземная лаборатория bg:Подземната Лаборатория Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Secret places Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Games places